1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capture, and more particularly to a miniaturized lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the progress of image science and technology, image capture devices such as cameras, video cameras, microscopes and scanners have been increasingly becoming smaller and lighter for people to conveniently carry and use. Thus, the size of the lens assembly of image capture devices is reduced significantly. In addition to miniaturization and lightweight, higher optical performance that can achieve high resolution and high contrast is required. In conclusion, miniaturization and high optical performance are two essential elements to a lens assembly.
In order to achieve the purpose of high optical performance, some lens assemblies include multiple lens groups; even more than ten pieces of lens are included. On the other hand, to achieve the purpose of lightweight and miniaturization, other lens assemblies only include a few lenses so that the optical performance can be not effectively enhanced.
As described, the known lens assemblies are not perfect yet and remain to be improved.